The growing incidence of Alzheimer's Disease and Alzheimer's disease Related Dementia (AD/ADRD) and the current demand and anticipated increase in the number of therapeutic trials and other ongoing investigations demands for more effective and efficient outreach, recruitment, and engagement. Consistent with the major goals of this FOA (RFA-AG-20-004), the AD/ADRD scientific and clinical community, and the New York University (NYU) Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) for early disease detection, identification of disease heterogeneity, and developing effective therapies to prevent or delay disease progression, the Outreach, Recruitment and Engagement (ORE) Core is well positioned to serve as the outward face of the NYU Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC). The ORE Core will continue its collaboration with other NYU Centers, ADRCs, and the larger scientific community in support of disseminating ADRC-related discoveries from the Clinical, Biomarker, Neuropathology and Data and Statistical Cores. The ORE Core will also continue in its primary mission as the vehicle for recruitment and retention of research participants in the Clinical Core and affiliated AD/ADRD studies through community-based recruitment activities, through collaboration with NYU clinical services especially within disadvantaged neighborhoods, and through deployment of several new strategies to enhance recruitment and retention. To be most effective, we will develop innovative approaches that may increase the effectiveness and efficiency of recruitment and retention activities. This is particularly important for a culturally diverse population and will require multiple community organization collaborations and deployment of community health workers who are culturally concordant with those we seek to recruit. We will also utilize the myriad of Epic resources to conduct population-based recruitment through background analytics within the electronic health record system as well as messaging of potential patient subjects through Epic's MyChart while protecting patient confidentiality and avoiding the usual human subjects' requirements. We will rely heavily on our growing registry to ensure a larger ?study-ready? population through a well-characterized group of subjects who may have specific participation interests and whose attention will be sustained by regular messages and dissemination of new research developments. The ORE core will also serve as a learning laboratory for these efforts to understand what is most effective and why. We will support national efforts in AD/ADRD research through close collaboration with the National Institute on Aging's Alzheimer's and related Dementias Education and Referral (ADEAR) Center by sharing our recruitment infographics, educational handouts, and video animations. The ORE Core will facilitate expansion of AD/ADRD research activities through engagement across the NYU campus and collaborating institutions, through research presentations and training sessions with professionals, and student-in-training workshops, while building relationships in underserved communities through community-located health fairs and related events.